How
by Thewritter1996
Summary: A distraught Katie walks along and soon sees a Rolls Royce who owns it TRAVIS STOLL. All in her mind is HOW


**How**

Katie Gardner was in deep trouble she needed to get to her father's house. However she had no car and little money as she had to buy diapers for her baby boy.

Katie stopped outside her former place of work. Her feet ached and her baby was crying. Katie begged the staff for some food and water then to use the bathroom to change her baby. They said yeah and bought her food out while she changed little Jack's diaper. Katie thought of Travis.

She had broken up with him the day she found out she was pregnant. Katie didn't know how he'd be with the baby. However now she wished someone was able to help her.

Katie finished and started to move when a huge hell hound leapt out from an alley way. She drew her weapon. However a really posh Rolls-Royce pulled up from it Travis Stoll got out and stabbed and slashed at the monster.

''Well beautiful it should be dead now. Katie what are you doing here?'' Travis said cocky going to shock. Katie stared at him.

''Well I lost everything my job and appartment so me and Jack were going to my dad's house. How did you get a car like that? Or are you the driver?'' She asked him back.

''No it's mine don't you know I built and sold numerous businesses and I made fortunes.'' Travis said back.

''Didn't you see some magazine asked me about it and I said the money could help someone special.'' Travis then told her.

''Well your brother is some kind of special.'' Katie shot at him.

''I mean my wife and or kid.'' Travis said back. Looking at Jack in the pushchair.

''Do you want driving to your dad's house? My driver could take us. Also a chance to talk about why you dumped me.'' Travis said hoping. Katie didn't want to but when the rain started she had to agree. Katie collapsed the pushchair and put Jack's car seat inside the Rolls-Royce and then placed and strapped the baby inside.

Travis then tossed Katie's bags in the trunk of his car. He then got in the back next to Katie. Jack was asleep in his car seat.

''Where is it Katie?'' Travis asked her. Katie told him the adress. The driver then went there. While in the car Travis pushed a button to give him and Kaite privacy a screen went up.

''So why did you dump me?'' Travis asked her. Katie explained when she fell pregnant she didn't know how he'd react.

''This is awesome. Is he my son? If so Stoll enteprises has an heir.'' Travis said.

''Also do you need support for him?'' Travis quickly followed up.

''That would help me so much also you seem calm about having a kid.'' Katie said back. They drove a bit further talking all the while.

''Well what are you doing Friday night?'' Travis asked her.

''Why?'' Was Katie's response.

''Well I was thinking we could go for dinner or a movie or chill at mine bring the kid.'' Travis said back.

''Jack.'' Katie said. ''Your son's name is Jack.'' This caused Travis to turn to the sleeping baby.

''Hey little man. I'm your daddy I can't wait to play catch, ball and teach you so much stuff. I also want you to bring me and mommy together.'' Travis told the baby. Katie had to smile.

''Well Jack and I will watch a movie at yours that night provided it's early as I have too get him to sleep. Also shall I bring pyjama's for a sleep over. You in another bed of course.'' Katie said back. Travis pouted.

''Last time we shared a bed you got this wonder.'' Travis replied smirking. She blushed at him.

Katie then looked out and saw her dad and step family stood looking at the car. Clearly not used to a Rolls-Royce pulling on to their drive ever. Katie's step sister thought it was for her as she had her prom coming up.

''Need help?'' Travis asked her. He then stepped out of the car carrying the car seat and went for a bag of Katie's but before getting them Katie took Jack. She walked in as Travis got her bags.

''Is that the Travis Stoll owner of Stoll enteprises?'' Katie's family asked. Her dad didn't like him.

''We have a date Friday and also little Jack has his daddy back.'' Katie realised she said that not thought it. Her dad went angry.

''YOU GET MY GIRL PREGNANT AND DON'T SUPPORT THE BABY THEN MAKE HER DATE YOU AGAIN!'' He bellowed at Travis.

''Daddy I broke up with him when I fell pregnant. Now I want to see him specially for Jack.'' Katie told her dad. Travis then took the bags to the door. However Katie's step brother picked them up.

''I'll take it from you. Oh anything happens I will personally take you down pysically and in business.'' He said to Travis. Mr. Gardner nodded at his step son.

''Well I think having Katie driven here and helping with the baby and making a plan for family time is good with the baby and besides I could see him being your son in law.'' Mrs Gardner said to her husband. He looked almost like his head would explode.

Katie went inside as Travis' car pulled away. She couldn't wait till Friday.

 **Friday**

Katie's step mother dropped her and Jack to the entrence of a huge office block. Outside there was a really nice limo. It wasn't the Rolls-Royce from when they met but a Maybach.

Travis was walking outside among hundreds of other people. His driver opened the door of the Maybach. Travis put Jack's seat inside. Then he and Katie jumped in and went to his mansion.

Travis chauffer opened the garage revealing his Rolls-Royce, Ford GT, Ferrari's, Lamborghini's and Maserati's along with an old Mustang and Camaro.

''Well you need a family car mister.'' Katie said to him. Travis didn't know what too say. The adults left the car and Travis driver walked to a little Ford car.

Travis walked Katie inside as his gates closed. Katie admired the house. Travis went and put his TV on and then Katie went to her purse. She had bought a child friendly movie for Jack. The baby was awake and had Travis' eyes. Also trying to steal daddy's keys. Which amused the two.

The movie finished Katie had fallen onto Travis chest he wrapped an arm around her.

''So you my girlfriend again?'' Travis asked her.

''Sure but no naughty time.'' Katie laughed back. She just wished she knew his drive for wealth.


End file.
